Tales of Idiots: Amnesia
by XNautPhD
Summary: The title implies there are more than one tale. ;) My first fanfiction, hope it isn't bad . . A young yoshi, named Plasma, wakes up in a field. All he can remember is his name and small bits of random information about the world around him. K Plus for a CERTAIN character you'll see later. Much later.
1. Prologue

**Writers Note: Uggghhh! I'm so nervous! This is my first fanfiction, so it might wind up being a bit bad, but then again, whose first story isn't?**

**DISCLAIMER OF DISCLAIMER-NESS**

**The characters belong to me(or my friend Diglett, but he's cool with me using them)**

**Their species, 99% of the locations and certain characters all belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

What's happening? Where am I?

That's all that goes through Plasma's head as he regains consciousness. All he can remember is his name. He gets up, looks around, and observes his surroundings. He appears to be in a grassy clearing, surrounded by trees to all sides. He thinks of the words 'Mushroom Kingdom'. He doesn't know why he remembers those words, or what they mean. Before he has time to think, he notices someone else laying on the ground. A lime yoshi. As he looks at the yoshi, he realizes he's one too, though much younger. Plasma decides to try and awaken the yoshi. First he does the most logical thing possible-shaking the yoshi awake, which has no effect, as he begins snoring loudly. Plasma, annoyed, shakes him harder, which awakens the yoshi. "I'm awake!" the yoshi yells, surprising Plasma. "Who are you?" Plasma asks. "The real question is, who are YOU?" the lime yoshi says. "I asked first." Plasma argues. "But I...uhhhhh...asked in a better way." the yoshi retorts. "Fine, I'll tell you who I am first. I'm Plasma. Now, who are you?" "My name's Tonic." Plasma has no time to question him further, as they hear leaves rustling from within the forest.

Plasma saw a flash of orange, and heard muffled cries. Plasma looked once at Tonic, and rushed off into the woods. "Wait for meeee!" Tonic yelled as he ran after Plasma. They continued chasing whatever was making those cries, until they reached what seemed to be a campsite. There were short, humanoid creatures, wearing red robes and a mask, inhabiting the camp. Plasma looked around and eventually found the orange thing-another Yoshi, tied to a post. The masked things were poking it with spears. "I think they're gonna torture him." Tonic said. "He looks a bit familiar..." Plasma said to nobody in particular. "We should rescue him!" Tonic shouted, loudly enough to catch the attention of the masked creatures, who all turned towards the two. Plasma just facepalmed. "Oh, boy..." Tonic said, regretting being so loud. "I think we can take them on," Plasma said, "I'll rescue the yoshi. You distract those things." "Okay!" Tonic said, and began running around, following Plasma's instructions. Plasma slipped by the masked creatures and began untying the orange yoshi. "Who are you?" asked Plasma. "My name's Inferno, what's yours?" the orange yoshi introduced himself. "I'm Plasma." he answered. Inferno already began making a strategy. "There are about 10 of them, but they're pretty weak alone. Try getting their attention one by one." Plasma nodded and began taking them out. Tonic continued running around, taunting the masked creatures, but always staying out of reach of their spears. Quickly the red creatures' numbers dwindled, and the three yoshis won the fight quickly. "Who's this?" Tonic asked Plasma, looking at Inferno. "I'm Inferno, what about you?" "I'm Tonic!" "There's a path to a nearby town, this way." Inferno said, and the three yoshis began walking towards the town.

~o~

Far above them, in an airship, stood one of the masked creatures, but wearing blue robes rather than red. The masked creature, known as a Shy Guy, thought about what to do. His airship is stuck in orbit, and he has no fuel left. Eventually, the shy guy makes a dangerous decision. He grabs his parachute, and grabs some of his various possessions, such as his wrench, and notepad, stuffing them into his robe. He prepares his parachute, and opens the hatch. Quickly, cold air floods the ship. The Shy Guy jumps out, just close enough to the planet to begin descending downwards.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make a longer one next time.**


	2. Bananas

**Meap.**

**I don't own Doopliss, most of the locations, all of the species, or the world that this takes place in, Nintendo does.**

**Djinn belongs to a buddy of mine, not Diglett.**

**Also, that CERTAIN character that made this all K+ rated is SOMEWHERE in this chapter. You won't truly see him until much later, though. *evil laugh***

**My schedule is and always will be extremely random, but I'll try having at least 2 a week.**

* * *

"Hey, where am I?" a lone Duplighost, almost a perfect replica of Doopliss himself, yet younger, gets up. "Prince Boo? What happened?" He wonders to himself. All he can remember is his own name, Djinn, and his cousin, Prince Boo. He quickly looks around to see where he is. Initially he is greeted with darkness, until his cat-like eyes begin to function again. The first thing he sees is a brick wall, then an iron door. "How did I get here?" Djinn says to himself. Before he can look around more, he thinks of the word "Platinum". "Is that a name? Or is that what the cage is made of?" he tries to decode the word. Djinn realizes this is hopeless, and slumps down on the ground. He thinks about duplighosts, and the first thought that comes to mind is Doopliss. He lets his mind wander about his small collection of memories, until he gives up on that too. He slides down against a wall, when suddenly, CRASH! The cell's door explodes in on him! In rushes a golden yoshi, and a Star Warrior wearing a tuxedo. They look extremely familiar to him. "No time to explain. Take this banana, and let's go!" the golden yoshi exclaims. "A banana...why that?" Djinn asks. "Always bring a banana to a party." the yoshi explains. "Now let's go!" the Star Warrior yells. Djinn takes the banana, and as they run, tries to examine it. A normal banana.

The three of them continued running. Eventually, Djinn looked behind him, only to see a large army of masked creatures wearing gray robes. "Those are Shy Guys!" the golden yoshi explained. "Platinum's servants!" the Star Warrior added. "Wait, Platinum? That sounds familiar..." Djinn wondered. "There's a gap here, jump!" the yoshi yelled. The star warrior activated his wings to glide across. The yoshi unfurled his wings. Djinn just stood there, trying to figure out how to get across. "You can glide across! All of the Upper Duplighosts can!" the yoshi yelled. "I'll try..." Djinn said hopelessly. He jumped across, and was surprised to see himself flying over, like it was natural to him. "You'll have to glide instead of running, you're much faster that way!" the yoshi said. "Alright, I think I got this." Djinn replied, bravely. He jumped up and began gliding behind them, suddenly remembering seeing the world from above like this. Behind them, the Shy Guys were using propellers or made living bridges. One slipped, and at least a dozen fell in. "Keep moving!" the yoshi said. Eventually, they reached huge doors. The star warrior pushed his sword around the door, and eventually found a weak spot. He stabbed the wood of the door with his sword, and the doors flew open. "Typically these are opened magically, by making a precise force push against the weak spot, they open, by 'magic'." the yoshi explained. They continued running, until eventually reaching a small red pod, obviously for escapes. "Let's go!" the yoshi called out. The three all fit in without much problem, due to the small size of the star warrior and Djinn. The yoshi began piloting the ship, escaping the Shy Guys. "OK, let me explain. I'm Gold, this is X." X waves as the yoshi explains. "This is Planet Platinum. That egotistical pest took over this planet. We're currently flying to the Mushroom Kingdom."

~o~

Inferno, Plasma and Tonic had just reached the town. "Welcome to Toad Town!" a Toad called out, from his stand. Plasma and Tonic waved, Inferno just nodded. As they continued on, they eventually reached the center of town. "Hmm. Why does this look familiar to me?" Plasma said. "I think we've been here before." Inferno said. Before anyone could say anything more, a toad walked up to them. "Hello sirs!" the toad chirped happily. "Your names are Inferno, Plasma, and Tonic, right?" The three nodded. "Great. A Mr...Gold wanted me to give you this mail." he says as he gives Inferno a letter. "Thanks." Inferno said. "See you again." the toad ran off. "I guess that was the mailtoad?" Plasma wondered. "Probably." Inferno replied, as he opened the letter. "I'll read it out loud. 'Inferno, Plasma, Tonic. If you are receiving this letter, something terrible has happened, and it caused you to all get amnesia. In that occasion, look for any of these people. A Blue Shy Guy, with a large amount of inventions, a Golden Yoshi with wings, a Star Warrior with a small line through his right eye, or, in a dire situations, a small Boo with a Crown. Remember though, NOT KING BOO!" "King Boo?" Plasma interrupted. "Huh. That's weird. It looks like part of it got torn off?" Inferno said questioningly. "Whatever. It probably only had this Mr. Gold's signature. Let's keep moving." Plasma said. "Alright..." Inferno said.

Looking at them from a bush was a small yellow Luma, clutching the end of the letter. He looked down to read it again.  
_STAY IN TOAD TOWN! _was the only thing left. But it didn't matter. the Luma heard them read the entire letter. The Luma looked around shiftily, and continued following the three yoshis.

~o~

High above them all, far past the clouds, flew the blue Shy Guy. He continued his extremely slow descent down to the planet's surface. He wondered if he'd make it by the time Platinum got there, and shuddered. Best to not think of a situation like that.

* * *

**This chapter's a bit longer than the Prologue.**

**If you caught the reference in paragraph 1, you deserve a cookie. And a banana.**


	3. Backstabber

**I think I'm progressing the story a bit too fast, but I don't want to go slow either! This is so nerve-wracking.**

* * *

Far away from everyone else, sat a boo. Well, not really sat. Moreso, floating around the room acting like he WAS sitting. Let's try that again.

Far away from everyone else, sat-flew a boo. He looked up at his crown, and thought of his brother, Prince Djinn. Well, not really brother. Cousin, but they were extremely close. He thought of his cousin-brother, and tried remembering something about him, when all he could think of was miserable times, never being treated well, always feeling terrible. He looked outside and saw desolation. He remember one word, "Platinum". That's odd...who was that? He felt a bit of deja vu as he realized he's a ghost. Doing the most reasonable thing possible, he slipped from between the bars-CLANG! His crown wasn't intangible like him. Then he looked at it. Crown? Was he King Boo? No. Not possible. He wasn't large enough. He eventually got the crown through the bars, and put it back on. He wandered the corridors of the castle, until eventually a light grey yoshi passed him. The yoshi was surrounded by guards. Grey Shy Guys, though the boo didn't know this. He attempted turning invisible, which seemed to have worked. He waited until they turned a corner and let out a sigh of relief, but he didn't notice the Shy Guy straggler running up behind him. "Master Platinum! Master Platinum! You have-INTRUDER!" the Shy Guy pulled out a trumpet and began playing a tune. The lights flashed red. Bars extended over all the doors and windows. The Shy Guy ran off in the direction of the yoshi who appeared to be Platinum. The Boo heard running in his direction. Shy Guys ran at him from all angles, yelling "CODE RED!" or "INTRUDER ALERT!" The Boo felt completely hopeless now, until he felt a spark light in his mind. He knew exactly what he was-a Rogue. A backstabber. A double-crosser.

He gave up attempting to escape, as he was mobbed by Shy Guys. Eventually, Platinum reached him. "I see you've escaped." he said arrogantly. He turned towards a shy guy and yelled, "I told you to get the ghost-proof bars, you idiot! You've been Demoted. You're now Shy Guy Beta. Previous Beta, you're now Alpha!" he turns back to the Boo. "Alright then. I assume you did this to beg mercy before your execution?" "But I'm a ghost..." the Boo replied. "You're right. Alright. Alpha, replace the executioner's tool with the black hole room." "Yes Lord Platinum!" the Shy Guy said as he ran off. "I want to join you." the Boo said, smiling on the inside. "If you are truly meaning to join me, then I assume youll need to know my plan. According to my sources, your 'friends' should be here in 4 weeks. You'll live a wonderful life until then. Then, you masquerade as being captured, and stay in your cell." Platinum explained his plan. The boo nodded. "And now that you're with me, I'll tell you your true name. You're Prince Boo. King Boo's son, and nephew of Doopliss." Prince Boo looked at Platinum amazed. "And of course, friend of my worst enemy...until now. You'll have to earn my trust. Then you live like royalty." "How do I do that?" Prince Boo asked. "Simple." Platinum explained. "Just blow up that planet of adorable creatures, and you become my second-in-charge." "Easy!" Prince Boo exclaimed. "Where are the weapons?" "It's already aimed. Just follow me to the Defense Room. I'll tell you your history on the way."

Prince Boo pressed the button after taking a single look at the planet. It was gone like that. He had made 10 adorable species extinct. But he didn't care. Anything to backstab Platinum. And anyways, he remembers doing this with SoulBlazer, the planet was a fake. But only Platinum knew that. And with that, Prince Boo became Platinum's right hand ghost.

~o~

"Get ready to land!" Gold yelled. "Hold tight!" he added.  
The three landed in a forest. "Dimble Wood, I think..." X said. "Looks like it." Gold added. "Where to now?" Doopliss asked. "To meet someone you're very close to." Gold said, smiling. "To Twilight Town!" he exclaimed. As they entered a clearing, they saw some yoshi-shaped outlines in the grass. "Huh. Looks like someone was here before. Lying down, maybe?" Gold said, examining the shapes. They continued on and passed an odd campsite. "This is a weird forest." Djinn said, thinking out loud.


	4. Drawing Near

**Hey guys, been working on this one a while. I hope it's good. Tell me if the story's moving too fast.**

* * *

The three continued through towards Toad Town. Eventually, Djinn spoke up. "So, what exactly happened? I mean, I don't remember exactly what happened." "Well, I really don't know." Gold said. "I got a letter from A. Guy, who is apparently my friend. We're trying to get the group back together." "Ah, sounds interesting. So, you guys said something about Twilight Town. What's there?" Djinn asked. "Oh, it's pretty desolate. But you'll meet someone very important to you, indeed." X replied.

~o~

The three yoshis continued on, reaching the Forbidden Forest. "What a weird place!" Tonic said. "Yeah." Inferno said. "I have a feeling though...like we should go this way. I swear!" Plasma said. "Suuuure." Tonic said accusingly. "Alright Plasma, but there better be something of interest this way." Inferno replied. "I stole a map from that one mailtoad, we passed by him twice, remember?" Tonic said, grinning. He pulled out a map and gave it to Plasma. "It looks like we're going towards Twilight Town."

~o~

Prince Boo lived like, well, a Prince. He enjoyed his time with Platinum. _A major bonus, too, considering being a backstabber is hard, _Prince Boo thought. Apparently, Platinum had Prince Boo's memories. Platinum was more than happy to give Prince Boo his memories back, and Prince Boo thought one thing. _Triple-Crossing is good too._

~o~

The Blue Shy Guy continued his descent. He pulled out his geolocator and scanned the planet. He had added the DNA of Djinn, Gold, X, Plasma, Inferno, and Tonic into it. He picked up all 6 signals, all seemingly heading towards Twilight Town? This was interesting. He began leaning in different directions in an attempt to reach Twilight Town.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, didn't want to put too much in a single chapter.**


	5. Crossroads

**Sorry for last chapter being so short, and for taking so long to update. Completely forgot about the story! Anyways, this one will be longer.**

* * *

As the blue Shy Guy continued his descent, he started to wonder just how long he'd been flying. He looks up at his ship, and sees it's fairly far away. It's moved far past the original location, now over Lavalava Island rather than Mushroom Castle. He can see Doopliss' Tower and the various buildings, and he's about at the height of a weather balloon. He's getting a bit closer, some people might be able to see a dot in the sky. The sky around him gets darker slowly as he nears Twilight Town.

~o~

"Gah!" Tonic yells, narrowly escaping a Piranha Plant's bite. "Run!" Plasma yelled, as more and more enemies chased them. They were nearing the edge of Forbidden Forest. The map showed it as taking a Y Shape. One way lead to Boo Mansion, the other lead to Twilight Town. "This way!" Plasma exclaimed, running to the left path. The three continued running, eventually exiting the Forbidden Forest. "Looks like we're on Twilight Path. Let's go this way!" Plasma said.

~o~

Djinn started to look around, and he got faint memories of growing up here, as his group passed through Twilight Town. If Djinn thought hard enough, he could even remember something about his family. He can't remember fully, but guessing by Gold's clue to him being an Upper Duplighost, he may be related to Doopliss. As if that was true. As X looked up and scanned the sky, he noticed something blue flying down.

~o~

Inferno looked ahead of them, and saw Twilight Town. On the other side, he saw an odd group. A star warrior, a yoshi, and some ghost looking thing. "Looks like we're almost there!" Tonic babbled. Plasma smiled as he said, "Those weirdos, over there, think they're familiar?" "Kind of..." Tonic said. Inferno took the lead of the group and began approaching the odd party. Tonic and Plasma quickly followed.

~o~

Little did either group know, the small luma was quickly dashing from bush to bush. The luma had been following Plasma and his friends the entire time, and got their personalities down. The luma could only remember its name- Star. Seeing as the yoshis were all amnesiacs too, he followed them in hopes of finding out why.

~o~

Inferno rushed towards the odd group, Star strafing behind them just within hearing range. As they approached the group, the star warrior noticed them, and quickly turned towards the Yoshi, saying something. The three all turned towards them, examining the trio of yoshis. As Inferno neared them, he got within hearing range, and heard the Star Warrior speaking to the yoshi. "Gold, are they the three we're looking for?" he asked. The yoshi, apparently Gold, said, "I think so, but why are they here? The letter said stay in toad town." "That's weird!" the ghostlike creature said. "Who are you three?" Plasma asked confidently, striding in front of Inferno. "I'm Gold, that's X and this is Djinn." the yoshi explained, gesturing to the warrior and ghost, respectively. "Oohhh! You're a...what's the word...dupli...duplighost?" Inferno said to Djinn.

~o~

The Blue Shy Guy was getting extremely close to Twilight Town. He could see small specks where people were, and eventually saw his target. 6 dots, with the most noticeable being golden. The Shy Guy grinned under his mask and continued the descent.

~o~

As the two groups finished introducing themselves, they eventually decided on a plan. "Let's see, if we were supposed to stay in Toad Town, shouldn't we-" Inferno was cut off by Gold, "go to Toad Town!" "I like you," Inferno said, grinning, as Gold smirks. X scoffed. "What's that?" Plasma asked, pointing at the sky. A blue dot, slowly getting closer. As it neared them, they noticed it had a parachute, making it seem bigger from below. "Huh, weird. I think I saw a really tiny blue dot from earlier," Djinn noted. "Is that the person we're waiting for?" Gold said, but with no response. Eventually, X sat down, prompting the other 5 to sit down too. As they watched the blue dot, Plasma spoke up. "Wait a sec...Are we REALLY sure that's what we're waiting for?" "I guess." Gold said. Before Plasma had a chance to argue further, a battleship flew up near the blue thing. A crew of Parakoopas flew out, and captured the Blue thing. One of them dropped something. As it flew down to the 6, Gold noticed what it was. A business card.


	6. Whipped Cream

**I decided I'll be going with shorter chapters but faster updates.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs and their crap jokes.**

* * *

Prince Boo was indeed living the nice life. According to Platinum, he had only 5 days before his 'friends' would come. At this point, he wasn't sure which side to join. Whichever side was winning at the time, it's what usually works. If he sides with the losing side, he uses his favorite excuse-Brainwashing. Deep on the inside, the others knew he was lying, but didn't care. Prince Boo was Prince Boo. He leisurely floated through the corridors of Castle Platinum, occasionally seeing a Shy Guy scurry past. He let his mind wander. Eventually he caught himself thinking, "Do Penguins have knees?" Quickly clearing his mind, he went back to thinking about double, triple, and even quadruple crossing. Then he thought about the rare occasion he called, a Quintuple-Cross. Maybe he'd find himself doing that. With a smirk, he wandered off through Platinum's grand Castle.

~o~

The Blue Shy Guy had been captured by a squad of 6 elite Blue Paratroopas. The troopas had captured him and trapped him in a cage. From what he heard from the nearby creatures, he was headed to Planet Platinum. Great, like this could get worse. He laid back and began thinking of his inevitable revenge against Platinum. Anything to get his thoughts off the torture Platinum would do to him once he reaches his destination. No point in being nervous, he thought.

~o~

A Screamy sat in a house far away from the action in Space. Rather, in Twilight Town. He looked out the window at the 6 strangers and the 'sneaky' Luma, all 7 staring up at the sky. The Screamy-Quippy was his name-chuckled to himself, then pushed the door open, lacking arms. He walked up to the 6, and asked them what they were doing in Twilight Town. The Luma 'hid' itself from Quippy, happy to find Quippy didn't care. "Who are you 6?" Quippy asked, and the 6 introduced themselves.

~o~

"And I'm Djinn," Djinn finished. "Who are you?" he added. "I'm Quippy!" the Screamy said proudly. "What are you doing in Twilight Town, though?" Quippy asked. "My gut told me this would be a good idea," Plasma said. "I was headed for Toad Town but ran into these three. We're trying to gather a group back together, and so far we're missing 4." Gold explained quickly. "The easiest path to Toad Town would be through Dimble Woods, why weren't you trying to go there?" Quippy argued. "We had fallen from an escape pod, and were dazed from the impact!" Gold spat. "Alright, I guess. Wait, escape pod? What?" Quippy said. "Long story," Gold said, "But do you want to join us? I believe we did have a Screamy on the team." Gold said. "Sure...But do you really want me?" Quippy asked. "Nooo!" Tonic yelled out of nowhere. "There's something about him I don't like. First, he's a PILE OF WHIPPED CREAM!" At this, Quippy looked down. "Second, HE'S A PILE OF WHIPPED-oh, wait... OK, fine, ONE thing I don't like." Tonic finished. "Well, we should probably get going." Gold said. "Wait, one thing!" Quippy said. "Why were you guys staring at the sky?" "Our 8th member was captured by Paratroopas." X explained. "Huh. You said you had 4 more missing, and I'm one of the 4?" Quippy asked. "Yeah, I think we had a Luma, a Shy Guy, and a Boo. For some reason, thinking of the Boo makes me want to punch something." Gold said, clenching his fists as if stopping himself from something. "Let's get moving. Maybe the Luma is around here somewhere?" Quippy suggested.


	7. Minions

**I think I'm speeding the story along too fast, but with the small plot twist of the Shy Guy being kidnapped, I think I extended it a bit farther, but should I intercept the ship or let him be captured? R&R.**

* * *

The Blue Shy Guy sat in his cage, after having exhausted any ideas of revenge against Platinum, he then thought more grim thoughts. What would happen to him? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening, and then someone fumbling with keys. Eventually, his cage opens. A Shy Guy with an Alpha Symbol on their belt buckle stands in front of him. "Emergency Protocol, Maggot! We can't land on Planet Platinum for the next 2 hours, so we have to parachute down! Come with me!" the Alpha Guy yelled. The Blue Shy Guy had no choice but to follow the Alpha Guy. "Put this robe on. Any colors recognized as not being a shade from black to white, or platinum, is eradicated immediately." The Alpha Guy explained. "Alright..." the Shy Guy said, entering a room to change and finishing quickly, stuffing his possessions into his new robe's pockets, and looks down at his old robes.

As the two Shy Guys parachuted down, a thought dawned on the Shy Guy. They'd never left the Mushroom Planet! He looks over at Alpha Guy's belt buckle, seeing the A. He looks at his, and notices a Beta Symbol on his own belt. Why was he wearing the robes of the Beta Guy? Something fishy was going on. He examined Alpha Guy for a while, and realized something odd. Alpha Guy had a lot of things packed into his backpack, including a golden point of some sort? It couldn't have been a knife, as it had a round orb on the tip. As Alpha Guy moved slightly, a large Ruby on the hilt of the golden object came into vision. The Shy Guy examined it more and realized what was going on. He grinned slightly, knowing exactly why Alpha Guy was doing this. Memories filled his head, though unlike the others, he hadn't gotten a case of amnesia. Quite contrarily, he had a case of nostalgia. He looked over at 'Alpha Guy' and wondered if he should say it out loud or wait. He decided to wait until 'Alpha Guy' was willing to show who he REALLY was. He looked down below and realized where he was. Over Keelhaul Key. He thought to himself for a second, before realizing what that meant. He looked up. The ship had already gone into faster than light speed, but that wasn't what surprised him. His ship was almost directly above Keelhaul, having orbited past Lavalava

~o~

Platinum was strolling through Castle Platinum as usual, taking in the wonderful B/W surroundings. He hated color, more than anything. Those pesky heroes can't possibly win. The odds are in Platinum's favor. Their best member captured, their spy backstabbing them, and best of all, they had no idea what was going on! He couldn't help but chuckle at just how badly this seemed for his enemies. His thoughts were interrupted by a Shy Guy. "Lord Platinum! Lord Platinum! My liege, Alpha Guy is missing, and my uniform was stolen too!" "I know who it is, I can tell by your ANNOYING voice!" Platinum spat. "I really don't care. You're back to being Alpha Guy, but one mistake and you're DEAD." "Y-Yes, Lord Platinum!" Beta Guy stuttered, running off.

~o~

A single Rex sat on a rock, looking down into the clear waters of Blubble Lake. He looked around at the clear waters, letting his mind wander.

* * *

**Who could this mysterious new OC be? Find out next time on Dragon Ball-*brick'd*...owww. OK, whatever. Next chapter.**


	8. Important Notice

Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've encountered a bit of trouble and other things have been going on. In reply to croconaw's question, Plasma is cyan.

To make up for the lost time, I've decided to do what other authors have done before me- a Q/A.

The first 5 reviews with questions will be answered in the upcoming Q/A.

Sorry again for the delay, review soon for the Q/A!


End file.
